Cabin 26
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: One-shot story written for the winter challenge - Complete


***Someone made a recent comment about my story taking place ten years after the labyrinth; it would've been around 1996. I understand that in that time a lot of the technology written on here would not have existed but I'm going to keep my story as is on there anyway. Just an FYI**

**I am feeling under the weather and home from work so I decided this would be a great opportunity to actually write for the Winter challenge. The location was inspired by some pics Condiotti shared with me. Colorado really is a beautiful state.**

**Rated T since it contains strong content during the beginning.**

"**Cabin #26"**

Sarah and Jareth met again on snow mountain ranch in Colorado ten years after she ran his Labyrinth; this is how it happened:

It had all started one night when Sarah had originally come here with her then serious boyfriend Kyle. It was meant as an escape from reality; a chance to finally be alone together without any interruptions from the real world.

Cabin 22 was a privately gated home situated over a vast lake that had now frozen over. The pine trees were covered with snow, and even though it would seem that nothing was alive; every now and then you'd see doves flying about or even elk wandering through the white flakes of snow. The sun began to shine and it gave everything a wondrous glow that made Sarah hug her mug of hot chocolate closer to her.

She sighed contentedly as she went to reach for Kyle, only to find that he wasn't beside her. She turned around and saw him fiddling with his cell phone (the one he promised he wasn't going to bring on the trip)

"I can't believe there isn't any reception up here!" He complained bitterly. He then pulled out his laptop and began fiddling around with that as well.

"I thought we had agreed on no electronic devices." She said while trying to control her temper.

"Come on babe; how am I supposed to abandon all my followers on twitter, myspace, tumblr, and facebook? They need me." He said as he clapped his hands happily having gotten reception through his laptop. He began typing at lightning speeds, posting comments like a madman.

Sarah approached him and waved her hand in front of his face and he didn't even blink. She knelt down and looked between the screen and his face, catching a glimpse of a young and beautiful red head who had written a comment based on a picture he had posted; Kyle was a professional photographer.

"_You're so talented, I need someone to take professional pics of me for my portfolio. Hit me up sometime; I'll reward you handsomely_ ;-) "

Sarah watched as he replied in lightning speeds:

"_ROTFLMAO! Absolutely beautiful; I'll set up a date and I look forward to the reward as well_!"

"REALLY! THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT?" She screamed in his ear causing him to fall over and hit his laptop against the wooden table.

His eyes grew wide when he heard the cracking sound and he let out a violent scream that caused Sarah to take several paces back.  
Kyle pulled at his hair before he picked up the now blank computer.

"Oh my god; if you've broken my macbook I will never forgive you Sarah!" He screamed as his face became completely red. He paced around like a madman when his attempts at restarting his computer didn't work. He turned to her and screamed yet again: "WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A STUPID THING!" He came closer to her in a menacing manner but Sarah was a tough cookie and she wasn't going to let anyone; not even Kyle intimidate her.

"What? You're gonna hit me? Make me write a written apology to all your freaking fans that you couldn't be offline for one measly day to spend time with your girlfriend?! How the hell do you expect me to compete with people who you don't even know are real?! They say all kinds of shit to you and how do you know any of it really real; I'm REAL Kyle and I'm tired of the same shit day after day! You ignore me for them and it's ruining our relationship!"

He laughed sarcastically; his green eyes blazing. "You don't have to worry anymore sweet heart; I'm leaving. I should have a long time ago."

He hastily packed up the huge load of electronics he had packed along with him, and then slung over his shoulder the meager mag of clothes. Sarah shook her head, feeling more pity than anything else at the current situation unfolding in front of her.

It wasn't the first time this had happened either. A week would probably go by and he'd be e-mailing, calling, sending flowers of forgiveness; but she was beyond tired. She had had enough of always being on the sidelines; she deserved better; she deserved a real relationship and not left overs. He could freaking devour all his stupid followers for all she cared anymore.

Sarah walked out of the cabin before he left, determined not to watch the show that he would inevitably make as he made his way out of there. She hadn't even bothered to put on a coat and it was around 8F degrees outside. All she had on was her turtle neck sweater, jeans, and boots to keep her warm which didn't do much at all, but she was so devastated by what had occurred that the painful cold actually felt good; it numbed her pain.

She didn't know how far she had walked, but she had passed by several cabins in the process.

She leaned against the trunk of a tree as she tried to rub some feeling onto her arms and fingers, this was beyond stupid and yet she had no desire to walk back to her cabin. Slowly she descended onto the snow, just lying there and thinking about all the stupid mistakes she had made in her life. Why couldn't she find happiness? Why couldn't she find someone who loved only her? She in turn was so ready to love but she had learned a long time ago that just because someone says those magical words doesn't mean that they really mean it. It is the bait word used to lure those who seek emotional attachment and she had taken Kyle's bait, hook and all. In reality she deserved to be sitting out there freezing herself into a state of pneumonia; or so she thought.

She was already starting to lose feeling in her legs and her teeth were chattering together. She huddled into a ball and was trying to curl her legs beneath her when the door to the nearby cabin opened.

Instantly Sarah tried to get up. The people inside had probably seen her and would probably tell her to get out of their property, but she still had no feeling in her legs so she ended up stumbling and falling face first into the snow.

"_Great, just great_." She thought to herself.

She turned her face towards the person who was hovering over her but the lower part of his face was covered completely by a scarf so all she saw was a pair of mis-matched eyes which caused her to look up at him in complete shock.

"You're going to freeze to death out here, come inside."

She was so cold that she couldn't even talk anymore; all she could do was nod her head no. Again she tried to stand up and was about to fall over again but the man swiftly picked her up off the ground and carried her back inside bridal style.  
She looked up briefly and noted; this was cabin #26.

Once they passed the threshold of the door, he settled her right in front of the roaring fire; her anxieties seemed to melt away instantly.  
He wrapped a warm blanket around her and moments later he patted her hand so that she could open them and he quickly inserted a cup of tea.  
She wasn't very big on tea but anything warm at this point was most welcome to her.

She drank it down quickly and then set the mug on the floor beside her.

"Thank you so much." She began as she continued to look at the fire, the truth was that she was a bit embarrassed to look into the face of her rescuer; she really didn't have any business wandering around in the snow with hardly anything warm on.

"You were in need." He said to her, and she knew that he had sat down beside her now.

She dared to look over at him and realized that she was looking directly at the goblin king himself.

She didn't scream out in shock, she didn't yell at him, she didn't parade a myriad of questions at him no. She simply stayed staring at him for a long moment before asking: "What took you so long to finally come to me?"

He looked into her eyes and slowly brought his hand up to her face, she peered into his eyes and found her heart beating fast and her mouth going dry.

"It is you who came to me Sarah." He whispered. "You were ready for me to finally come to your aid, but now Sarah; I must know if you will have only me; I will not accept being second in your life. I require that you love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

"I do love you Jareth. I always have, and I've been trying to find what I feel for you in others and… I'm tired of being hurt again and again." She felt herself nodding.

"If you only love me then I promise to only love you." She laughed bitterly as she confidently wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's what I've been wanting all along."

Jareth took hold of one her hands and kissed it tenderly. He then looked into her eyes again before leaning forward tentively placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. It was a very shy kiss at first, just a gentle brush of the lips, but when he tried again Sarah was suddenly completely engulfed by his warmth and her senses were filled with the smell of sweet spices; this was home, this was every kind of right.  
Her hands acquired a mind of their own as she ran her fingers through his wild mane of hair, slowly her fingers worked their way towards his face as she gave his cheek a gentle caress when he finally pulled away for breath.

He looked momentarily past her and smiled warmly. "It's started to snow again." He said.

She turned around and saw the feather white flakes floating in the wind; it was like hypnotism as they sat there in each other's arms and simply watched the flakes land on the porch floor. This had been what she had wanted all along and her heart soared with indescribable happiness in the realization that she had finally found what she had long been aching for.

"Let's stay here like this forever." She said as she leaned against him.

She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. "Whatever you wish my precious."

_Three years later…._

* * *

Sarah was climbing up the steps to Cabin #26 but it was more difficult this time. She stopped mid-way to catch her breath and suddenly felt Jareth's arm around her waist. "Are you alright my precious?"

"Yes" She smiled happily as she took a deep breath. "It's just that this son of yours feels like a he weighs a ton today." She replied as she rubbed her swollen mid-section.

Jareth smiled as he helped her up the remaining steps. He opened the door wide and a smile instantly came upon her face a she viewed the cabin. "It's just like I remember it." She said fondly.

"Where you finally became mine precious, this place has great meaning to us, and to our future." Jareth said as he hugged her from behind, his hands carefully feeling his unborn child.

"Well always come here." She whispered, suddenly overcome with emotion.

Jareth nodded. "Yes; to remind us of how we finally found one another again, and to celebrate our love and expanding family, to get away from the real world for a while; it will become a tradition.

She looked up into his eyes as he still held her close. "I love you Jareth; I couldn't be happier."

"And I you dearest." He replied before leaning down and kissing the love of his life.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please take time to read other stories from the winter challenge as well! (See my community)**


End file.
